genlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Behemoth
Behemoths are colossal multi-legged mechs used by the Union as heavy transports and fire support platforms. Their first appearance was at the Battle of New York City. Design Behemoths are shaped like a giant crustacean, somewhat similar to the horseshoe crab, conforming to the generally "organic"-like designs of other Union mechs. Their flat hull is mounted on three pairs of incredibly long articulated legs, and they have a long segmented "tail" on the rear. Behemoths are incredibly large units, more than 240 meters high and about 300 meters long. Despite that, they seem to have relatively low mass, since their narrow, pointy legs do not penetrate the ground much. Still, their mass is significant, in the thousands of tons range: during the assault on New York City, one of these walkers had appeared and dwarfed the Statue of Liberty, demolishing it easily when one of its legs collided with the statue. Propulsion Systems The Behemoth are multi-legged walkers. For locomotion, they used six rather thin, articulated legs with pointy ends. The streamlined, hydrodynamic shapes of the hull and the presence of long, segmented tail suggest that they are capable of moving underwater also. The Behemoths are relatively fast-moving machines, capable of reaching (approximately) 20-25 km/h. They could traverse mountain sides and artificial obstacles, either by stepping over, or by climbing on them. On one instance, Behemoths were shown to be able to climb on a wall approximately 100 meters high. They are able to operate amphibiously and are implied to be capable of moving underwater. Weapon Systems The known weapons systems of Behemoths included so far: * Multiple remote-controlled autocannon turrets, mounted across the lower side of the hull. Those guns are used as both defensive (anti-aircraft and anti-missile) and offensive (anti-ground) systems, providing suppressive fire from the height of Behemoth towering hull. * Four dual gun turrets on the upper side of the hull, and two on the lower side of the hull. * Two forward-firing large caliber cannons in two "wing" mounts. * Five rocket-launchers, firing heavy, subsonic rockets/missiles. Since those weapons were used only on point-blank range and in barrages so far, it's unclear are they are guided. * A large supply of Nanotech, directly controlled by the Behemoth and used as both offensive and defensive (to form protective screens) measures. The weapon systems are directed with the help of sophisticated sensors array, which includes multiple ball-shaped camera turrets all across the Behemoth(s) hull. They are capable of tracking high-speed objects, like missiles, and could detect the emissions of charging ESDs. The fire control system is advanced enough, to hit relatively small targets, such as missiles and EDS bombs. Defenses The Behemoths are incredibly heavily armored. So far, the only weapon confirmed to be able to penetrate their armor was the Hammer System. During the attack on New York, however, the involved Behemoth released a Nanotech cloud to cover itself from air-launched missiles, thus suggesting that they could represent at least some danger. Despite their legs being rather thin and narrow, they were shown capable of withstanding missiles hits and accidental collision with aircraft. Behemoths are capable of discharging Nanotech from the front and can shape them into a shield capable of blocking missiles. They also possess multiple turrets to combat air units, coupled with a sensor array that is among other things able to lock onto ESDs as they are charging which allows them to act as active defenses against those weapons (and their delivery platforms). Carrying Capacity Being generally an assault carriers, the Behemoths are used as mobile bases, providing transportation and logistic support to large number of Union troops. They were shown to carry multiple Spider Tanks and Union Fighters toward the battlefield. * The lower part of a Behemoth's hull are covered with semi-spherical rotating turrets/pods, equipped with hatches, which are used to quickly deploy Union Fighters into action. * The Spider Tanks could be deployed either by crawling down the Behemoth(s) legs, or by using their mandible cables to lower themselves on the ground. * The infiltration aircraft can be deployed from the Behemoth's belly-pods. The infiltration aircraft are able to drill through walls to deploy Union soldiers and Union Drones. * A Behemoth was shown to be accompanied by heavy Union transport aircraft, but it's unclear if they launched from the walker itself or traveled from other locations. Behemoths are capable of carrying large amounts of Nanotech and infantry. Other Systems The Behemoths are equipped with quantum cloaking devices, which make them completely invisible up to a relatively short range (about 2 km) for both naked eye and Polity sensor arrays. Strangely, they are able to hide not only their visual presence, but also their acoustic, seismic and infrared signatures. Category:Technology Category:Union